Dean's Babies
by makeanotherselection
Summary: Dean has two things he loves: Sam and the Impala. Don't mess with either of them. WINCEST WARNING: SLASH SMUT. *one shot*
"Dean, I'm just saying, I love the Impala too, but - "

"No, Sam, dammit this was dad's car, now it's my car, and we are not trading it for some crap-ass minivan you find on Craigslist."

"Dean it's too conspicuous! Anyone, any demon could recognize this car - "

"Too damn bad, Sammy. We'll change the plates like always. Don't bring it up again."

Dean fumed for the rest of the day, avoiding Sam at all costs. He didn't speak until hours later, when he proposed they go for a ride. Sam agreed and made to climb in the passenger side of the Impala.

"Get in the back seat Sammy."

"What? No, Dean, why?"

"Cause you insulted my baby. Go."

Sam climbed into the back seat, reluctantly, but he didn't have to go to Stanford to know not to mess with Dean when he spoke in that tone of voice. The Impala made a purring noise as it sped up on the highway, driving who knows where. No one spoke.

It was getting dark when the car finally stopped. They were in a clearing, somewhere off the highway. Sam could see headlights flashing in the distance, but the road couldn't be seen from their position. The Impala couldn't be seen from the spot either. Dean got out of the car.

Sam made to exit too, but Dean just climbed in the back and slammed the door again.

"Dean, what are you - "

"Shut up Sam. You made fun of my baby." Dean crawled up on top of Sam, pushing his long body up against the far door, so one leg dangled off the seat.

"Dean I - "

"So I'm gonna wreck your ass, right here in this car. And every time you look, or even think about my Impala, all you're gonna see is me pounding into you baby boy, while you come underneath me screaming my name. And we keep the car." Dean kissed Sam fervently, grabbing fistfuls of his coat and shoving him harder against the window.

"Dean!" Sam choked out, partly out of surprised protest and partly out of strangled consent. The two hadn't fooled around since...The younger Winchester couldn't remember anything but extreme loneliness, dark hurried touches, and whispered words of false reassurances.

"I know Sammy," Dean said, low voice humming with desire. It seemed to surpass anything else. "But you and I are different. And I want you. Take off your coat."

Sam shuddered at Dean's words that so accurately voiced his fears, and complied. He wiggled out of his coat and took a shaky breath. Dean smiled a half smile, quirking an eyebrow at his little brother's sudden willingness.

"Like it when I tell you what to do Sammy?" Dean asked, shedding his leather coat as well. "Cause I'd do anything for my car. And I'd do anything for you. Would you do anything for me?" Dean kissed his brother, sliding his knee in between Sam's legs.

Sam slid his head back to expose his neck, hair plastered against the cold window. He felt his jeans strain into a tent under Dean's leg. He exhaled sharply and swallowed, eyes meeting his older brother's.

"Y-yes," Sam said in a strangled voice. Dean raised one eyebrow and began to unbutton Sam's flannel shirt. His toned chest seemed surprisingly mature to Dean, and he ran his hands all over it.

Sam's hands flailed around, trying to find a handhold. His palm hit the door handle, and for a moment he thought he was going to tumble down out of the Impala, but Dean's arm shot out and pulled the door closed again with a creaky slam.

"Can't get away that easily, Sammy." Dean said, biting his lip as he pushed the door lock down with a click. Sam rolled his eyes and sat up, clutching Dean to him and connecting their lips once again. His tongue slid into Dean's mouth and their mouths mashed hungrily together.

"Don't want to Dean." Sam mumbled against his brother's lips. He struggled to pull Dean's shirt off and wrenched the grey cotton over his head. Dean was still straddling his tall older brother, and now shirtless he ground down. Sam's hands enclosed his waist as the older Winchester wiggled and pressed his smaller form onto Sam's hard on. He unbuttoned his own jeans and motioned for Sam to do the same. With one more lingering kiss, Dean pushed on Sam's back in a flipping motion. His strength surprised the younger Winchester and Sam ended up on his hands and knees, large body dominating most of the cramped interior.

Dean climbed up and left heated kisses down his little brother's back, watching happily as Sam arched his back in pleasure.

"That's it Sammy. Love what I do to you baby boy. It's been awhile." Dean purred, and Sam didn't know what his brother meant until his underwear had left him and he could feel a finger poking at his entrance.

Dean struggled to push his finger into little Sammy, but persisted until he broke through the tight ring of muscle. Sam clenched around him and groaned at the intrusion in the sexiest deep voice Dean had ever heard. The finger moved in and out, slowly, until Sam was bucking his hips back onto his brother's digit for more.

When Dean complied, Sam sucked in a breath. A palm went to his back and soothed him as two fingers scissored him open harshly.

"You're so tight baby boy. I really am gonna wreck this ass." Dean chuckled from behind Sam, and the younger hunter could only moan in response to the cruel and arousing joke. He placed a soft kiss to the base of Sam's spine as he added the third finger while his younger brother writhed beneath him.

"Shit, Dean..." Sam said, used to pain but feeling the stretch all the same. The stinging began to subside just as Dean slid his fingers out. "Please..."

Dean smiled, and although Sam couldn't see he was envisioning his brother's mischevious grin. Dean pushed on Sam's back so the bigger man dropped to the seat. He huffed when Dean climbed awkwardly atop him, but stilled when Dean began to lower himself into Sam.

Sam let out a frusterated grunt as Dean filled him up. The pain was almost over bearing, and Sam brought a large palm to the window of the car. A sloppy handprint now adorned the Impala's left rear window. Dean just braced himself as his little brother adjusted.

"Sorry Sammy," he said innocently. "You know you like it -"

"Dean _move_!" Sam commanded, breath coming in pants through his desire. His fingers curled on the window, sliding finger prints down the fogged-up glass.

"Mmm, okay baby boy." Dean assured his brother. He began to roll his hips, knees bent awkwardly around his brother's large form. He relished the sight of his baby brother naked and helpless before him, and the knowledge that only he could both protect and destroy Sam all at once. The power was enough to get high on, and Dean floated away while he whispered dirty things to Sammy.

"So good Sammy, my baby boy. Takin' me in my car. You won't make me get rid of it will you?" Dean asked, now sitting up and down so skin slapping against skin was audible. His fingers trailed along Sam's back, entwining themselves in his hair and pulling a bit.

"N-no Dean," Sam breathed, tensing as Dean paused in his thrusts. He waited for an explanation. "I won't make you get rid of the car, damnit Dean..." He clenched his fists as Dean slammed into him again, causing the muscles on his ocean of a back to ripple.

"That's right baby boy, 'cause you're a cockslut, right? I know you are Sammy. I love you for it." Sam bristled at the word love, hips jutting backwards onto his brother who grinned and laughed wildly.

"Come on Sammy," Dean egged his baby brother on. "Come for me." Sam roared in a moose-like fashion, coming under Dean and squirming as the high over took him. Dean followed with the curling of his finger tips on Sam's back, dragging his nails down the skin.

Dean slid out from his brother, flipping him over again and perching himself on the taller boy's muscular chest with a grin. Sam's breath came in heaves and pants and his hair stuck up in all directions. Dean opened his mouth to say something -

Sam pulled Dean down with his hands, kissing him passionatly. He let Dean up only when the two needed to breath, shoving Dean back to his sitting position.

"I fucking love this car."


End file.
